


Jon's adventure

by Desaira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Gods, Godswood, Maiming, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaira/pseuds/Desaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon dosent go to the wall, but explores the world from the wall to asshai by the shadow to the shadow with his crew which you will meet in more chapters there won't be sex sceanse because I feel they change how the story goes from adventurer to low rate porn novels like some fifty shades of shits so if you want more lovy stuff go read some Robb/Margry lovey dovey this is exploring at it finest and more so come and read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change in plans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my pet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pet).



> I don't own jack so stop bothring me  
> I am new to the fanfiction business see and go easy on me see English is not my first or second language so back of mate  
> enjoy

[Jon's Question]  
{Westeros, Essos and the world are still a mystery I've done my part for it, but who will grasp the light and venture in to the darkness? Only time will tell; Corlys Velaryon} book of mystery by Corlys Velaryon; wrighter, explorer and hand of the Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen {B.53} {D.132}.  
JON.POV.1  
Jon woke up to the sound of children playing outside of his quarters he opened his eyes slowly and opened his mouth to moan about how tired he was that morning, but he woke none the less and peered throw the window to watch his brother and sister playing with the other kids in a game. He kept watching as bran proclaim himself as Theon Stark the hungry wolf "I am Theon Stark the hungry wolf and I will rip your head from your body you filthy invader". Jon smiled a sad smile that time knowing that his mother will be unhappy for her son to idolize someone as blood thirsty as Theon Stark, but none the less he was happy for his brother idolizing someone who protects the North no matter what people may think of him, but soon Jon grew hungry thinking of Theon Stark so he prepared himself and went to the kitchen to get something good to eat.

Jon walked up to the cook and asked for two eggs, bacon, bread and water to wash it down. While he waited for his breakfast he got his book about the exploration of Corlys Velaryon his favorite book. He opened it on the page were he last left it last night before he went to bed were Corlys was talking about old Valeria and how haunted it was. "Valeria was one of the most advanced civilizations before the doom they have created the biggest empire the world have ever seen in Essos they know how to create the famed valerian steel and how to communicate from Westeros to Essos, but all that knowledge code not have helped them with the doom sadly I tried to explore it as I have done before with every place I visit , but no matter what or do I can never get people to help me explore into Valeria and after six moons in Volantis I gave up on the matter, but one day when I am old and have nothing to lose I will go there alone or with anyone who wish to come with me".

While Jon was reading his brother Robb was looking at him with interest and then he said interrupting his reading "Why do you always read the same book over and over?". Jon jumped in his seat Gods you scared the hell out of me you dimwit Robb laughed at his brother and said "Can't help it". Jon sighed and shakes his head and said come sit down eat with me and I will tell you. Robb laughed and sat down and said "And why do you keep reading it been six years and master Luwin is still asking for it for years and you never gave it to him although he gave up". Jon looked at his brother while some kitchen wench put their food on the table and said; because I like it. Robb sighed and said "Gods I will never know what you think" Jon said nothing while closing the book "Are you going to keep it to yourself again?". What? Jon said "The book I would like to read it if you finished it" Jon looks at his brother and said is this a jest or are serious this time Robb looked at him and said "This time it's not a jest after six years of watching you read it I grew curious about it" Jon looked at him reading him checking if it's true and he found nothing alright here "That’s it after six years of hording the book like a grumpkin you just give it to me?" well I did finish reading it five years ago. "Master Luwin is going to flip and believe that the children of the forest are real before he is going to believe what you just did" Gods am I that selfish dear brother well don't think about it much let's eat before the food gets colder then what it is now. They ate while talking about what they should do this morning Robb suggested going hunting while Jon suggested sparing in the end they drew sticks and sparing won it this time they finished their food and went to the yard and found it empty perfect because Jon loved to practice with the axe and most people frown on it because as people say swords are superior in many ways, but Jon disagrees.

Jon said let's use the axe today it been too long since I used it Robb laughed and said "You can use brooms and I will still beat you brother" Jon chuckles and throws the blunted axe at his brother alright let's see the high and mighty Stark win on a snow shall we. Robb catches the axe and looks at Jon and says" you know you don't have to call yourself snow you are my brother no matter what everyone says" Jon laughs at his brother and says don't worry I like the name snow any way might people call me lord snow hell its better then waters down in kings landing Robb says nothing and charged at his brother, but Jon know this so he dodged to the right and jumped right again holding the axe up high and going to his brothers back hitting his armor and says that’s one point for me stark let's see you win Robb stumbles around and jumps away from his brother getting some distant between them and says" you got lucky" Robb jumped to his brother holding his axe high and swinging it to his left side, but Jon blocks it, but it didn't take much time until Robb used his feet to knock Jon down, but Jon know what to do when he fell he quickly rolled around while Robb started hitting the place he was in he rolled three times until he got hold of his feed and quickly back away, but he was slow and Robb hit him on his hands and said" I believe its one point for me" Jon looks at him smiling alright you’ve earned it boy want a sweet roll?. Robb got angry and charged at him, but Jon knew it so he have done what Robb done to him knock him with your feet take some blows while he is on the floor, but this time when Robb rolled back up Jon throw his axe at him Robb dodged it and looked back and Jon, but he found Jon jumping at him with his fist giving him a straight punch to the face blooding it. Robb looks at his brother and says" Damn you got me this time are you dancing or fighting you dimwit?".  
Jon took Robbs arm and holding him up and slapping his shoulders you did well for a sword lover. Robb holding his nose bleed laughed at his brother and said "No you were great that’s all no wonder you like the axe better than the sword" Jon smiles and said hah you should see me duel wilding the axe I am much better with it faster ever if I dare say so myself.

Jon started looking around the yard and saw a big crowed have formed watching them battle including his brothers and sister. People started gathering money they have betted on Jon while a lot of people were handing over thinking that a Stark would win, but it didn't matter for Jon he liked the blood pumping while fighting. Jon scanned the people there he saw old Miccin the blacksmith he saw his sibling including Sansa which is weird because she liked sewing more than fighting he was wandering what brought her here until he saw his answer Lady Catalyen was watching him full of fury that he dared hit her son his brother he said nothing, but took the axe and went to the gods wood.

Jon went to the gods wood he always liked it there were peace was there not peaceful feeling, but peace. He kept walking around for hours until he thought to rest his head and take a nap.  
He was dreaming he thinks he saw himself in legs then two then in four again he saw himself killing animals eating them savoring the test off blood and flesh on his mouth he saw people hunting him and people asking him, but then at the end of the dream he saw the tree staring at him talking to him saying you need to wake up he said I like it here were no pain will take me the tree raised it voice on Jon saying you need to wake up this is no life for a human, but Jon didn't want to wake up so the tree said you need to wake up one way or the other Jon thought about it for some time then he said why do I need to wake up?. The tree looked at him and then it said you need to see what your heart desires not what your blood demand you need to leave your animal life behind because if you do not you are wasting your gift. Jon looked at the tree and asked what gift the tree looked at him and said the gift of will the will to choose were to go and who to serve remember what you wanted to do before you became the wolf. Jon thought on it then he remembered the book he wanted to see the places were his idol have been, but he wanted to see the world from the wall even beyond to assahai by the shadow even to the shadow. The tree looked at him and he said you remember well now what do you wish to do? Jon thought on it then said I want my will back, but what are you and why are you helping me. The tree said nothing until a white wolf appears from the shadow and said to Jon. Because the tree have done its job now so it does not need to talk any more, but I your animal self who took your soul into mine will answer. Jon looked at the wolf, but it was too big to be called that the wolf is big as a horse and white like snow and has eyes like the weirwood tree. Jon said and why did you take my soul?. The wolf thought on it for a moment because I was going to die if not for your soul thanks to you I may live, but in you I won't take control any more unless you ask that off me I in return of having a place to live and not return to the soul well will give you powers that can make you more power full then any man or beast even greensers for that matter, but you have to help me I am a father for six cubs their mother will die because of me because I was not there for my mate and my cubs, but you can help them save my cubs and I will be in debt for you ever you live. Jon thought on that matter and said I will agree and I will save your cubs. Good said the wolf and jumped into him entering his body Jon was wailing in the woods from the hurt in his head he wake up to see a weirwood tree looking at him and then he looked around he was much taller then he remembered maybe a good two feet have been added his body have changed full of scars and he was dirty from his hair which is falling to his legs, his eyes got back little by little and then he saw clearly even better then he remembered he saw his hair it was white as snow then he saw his body it was pale he checked for wounds, but found none new all his body was full of scars then he remembered were am I he looked around found that he was no longer in Winterfell, but in the woods the deep woods. Jon was crushed all that for a nap gods why didn't I just go swimming in the hot waters around Winterfell. "Because I made you sleep" how did you make me sleep WAIT! WAIT! Who is there show yourself " I am in your head you fool" HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HEAD. "I am the wolf from your dream remember" wait so that was real? "Yes and the part about how I took hold of your body for a full year" so am I seven and ten now? "Don't know what you said I am a wolf, but if you mean how your body have changed and where did you get those scars then those are from me when I took hold of your body for a time I think it's called a year from what I can look into your mind and your past wait you do what with your dead why waste good meat on the ground you humans are filth Gods what have I got myself into". Hey you took hold of my body so don't complain and I have not forgotten about our deal were are you cubs let me help you. "Ah a man of his words I see in the end I took a good persons soul" well it is our soul now since we share it "true they are near the shallow tree by the winds of the old man stone bark" what the hell are you talking about I don't know wolf directions look into my past while I drink some water and maybe clean myself learn all you can I think your cubs are still alive from what I can see from your mind and by the way we don't eat our dead because its bad to eat your own loved ones. "Can you give me three hours from what I can see in your mind that’s what it tells me" all right I am going to clean our body.

Jon looked around and thought on what just happened why am I not scared or much surprised? Maybe because we bounded I know what happened before much have changed. Alright I think it's time I go clean myself maybe cut my hair I hate it long and I need to cover myself. First let's look on my body what changed since the lake is over there may be a hundred feet away. While Jon was walking he saw that he sees a lot better than before he can even smell better Jon got interested now what about my speed, strength so he decided to run and run he did he can feel the wind teasing his bare back and his legs jumping from rock to rock like walking on a good bed he reached the lake that should take time and in a matter of moments like he went to grab something from the kitchen then he stopped almost there to the lake and he smelled a rabbit his nostrils flared with passion wanting to test his flesh and his hunger was great so he jumped to catch the rabbit he catches it in an instance and with, but a blink he bit in to him and ate him hole he liked the test of the blood running from his mouth and the test of meat he ate his inside without much thought slurping them like water he never enjoyed such a good feast before he then saw the bones he wanted to test them so he picked them up and started to biting on them he brock them like bread then he got this wearied feeling this wasn’t supposed to happen it supposed to never break then he picked at his teeth and found that they are like daggers he got two small fangs pocking out and the inside of his mouth was like daggers his bones are like pearls he even thought that he can break steel with them so he ate the bones broke them smashed them in his mouth and nothing left for him to eat so then he went to the lake drank some water and jumped in he swam and cleaned himself and cached a fish with his hand he can see stuff move slow to him now he never felt like this ever he ate the fish cleaned himself up and got out waited for the sun to make the water go away. He sat there for some time until he saw that he was dry then he went to the lake and saw his reflection what he saw was no Jon Snow no it was a completely deferent person his body was bare full of hear in a blazing shape white like a bear his body was covered with hair, but not like fur his hair was white like snow he saw his jaw big and two fangs out there to greet him he saw the beard he had white as snow big as a mountain he is going to trim it a bit, but what was best he liked was his eyes his eyes now are red like blood he smiled that moment reveling that dagger like teeth. He sat there enjoying the sun after he saw himself he liked his new self-deferent power full uncommon. He sat there for some time until he saw the sun going to the middle it was midday now so he thought what am I to do after I help the wolf I can do what the tree said about what I wanted which is exploring then he remembered his idol and he said in a whisper discovering the unknown. Then he thought if the wolf is looking in to my mind why not look in to his mind and learn all he knows. So Jon sat there and closed his eye and started to remember not what he know what he does not remember and he sat there remembering.

After some time Jon wake up he saw the moon full then he said Wolf you there? "Yes took you some time to return, but first why do you always read from the same book for so long been puzzling me since I saw your mind?" oh that I don't know I just like it so where can we find your cubs" ah yes now that I look into your mind I can tell you to wait for a moon because they are not born yet and I need you to be there when my mate dies we can never help her now because her time is there and it's no good to try and change it never cheat death as our gods say" alright since I got nothing for a full month why don't we go to Winterfell? " I don't know I took your body for a full year no a year and a half so I think your family will think that you are dead" well of course I mean look at me I thought about it while looking in to your mind I can just say that the gods have commanded me to do a great deed so I needed to go and with that I can explain my body changing right? "Look Jon I think it’s a great Idea, but hear me for a moment why don't you just go to a new town start exploring earn some gold learn what happened in the last year you were away then when my cubs are born you go there take them and give them to your brothers and sisters from what I learned they would like that am I right on that matter?" now that you said it I think it’s a great idea, but what about the sixth pup? "well we can take him for our self" well I always wanted a wolf as a companion works well with my family crest. "Dire wolf" I am sorry what? "Dire wolf I was a dire wolf not some lowly wolf" even better we have a dire wolf crest as a family crest "as it should be" all right then where do we go from here? "how about bear island I've always wanted to go there you know, but code never swim it when I was a wolf" all right its only two days walk from here to dragons point and from there we take a boat to bear island. "Sounds good to me" all right, but let me relive myself first.

After two days of running in the woods and killing prey Jon made cloths with them and used their bones as weapons he killed three stags before he arrived at dragon's point harbor. Jon was enjoying watching the people doing their duty it been so long since he saw people. He moved carrying three stags on his shoulders when he reached the keep the guards quickly raised their weapons calling him a monster, but Jon just laughed at them and called them idiots he lowered the animals he was carrying and looked at the guards and said don't worry I am a human then one guard shouted at him saying you look nothing like a human Jon just laughed at him and said the name of the lord of the keep they looked at him and said well go on say to him he got a visitor. One guard went straight in the town running it was a small town with good folk in them they guard the sea from iron born and live a normal life. After some time the folk of dragon's point started gathering looking at the monstrosity of a so called human he was eight point five feet with white hear and red eye and fangs so it was alright of them to wander. After a moment the lord came out and looked at Jon and said "what do you want from my keep boy?" Jon looked at the old man bitter strong and old Jon scratched his beard and said my name is Jon I am from the Buckets from the mountains one of the clans I am a traveler and I was lost in the woods for six moons when I saw your keep I hunted these three stags as a humble offering from me to and I do request your hospitality for I wish to stay at dragons point for two to clean myself, shave, and enjoy your company and after that I wish to take a boat to bear island I wish to explore it and mayhap wrestle with a bear.

Everyone was looking at him like he was some demon just appeared from thin air and asked for some sugar for his herbal tea. All of them looked at him with wander except for the lord he was eyeing him with caution as a lord should be then he asked him "what is the name of the clan leader of the buckets" Jon looked at him and smiled and said what happen to the clan when I was away did the old die or not? "the lord looked at him and said he is dead sadly" what a sad day that I code not have been there for the burial I would have like to watch my chef go meet his gods so I suppose his son Thaln'er is the chef now.

The old lord looked at him his eyes ease up now and said" I lord Thalandel welcome you Jon of the Buckets to my home eat my bread and drink my mead you are safe in my home"

Jon said I Jon accepts your hospitality and I bring three stags as a gift to you my lord Thalandel. The lord smiled and escorted Jon in his hall which he called for a feast since it been long that dragon point hadn't had one and since Jon got the three stags they would invite the whole keep which were about one hundred people. Everyone was marry jesting, fighting, and eating Jon talked with the lord about what happened to the world while he was away Lord stark his father was missing and Robb is acting Lord to the North and winter fell, Robert Bratheon kept drinking and horing, the Greyjoys are still assholes and more, and Balon Greyjoy banishing his daughter Asha Greyjoy for raping a young Code boy which made Jon laughed that a girl can rape a boy at the end of the day Jon went to his chambers and slept like a babe in his mother's teats.

The next morning Jon wake up and went to the woods he caught A moos eight feet tall as Jon he brought it to the lord as a thanks for the feast the lord thanked him and named him a friend if he ever need a home he got it here. Next Jon went to the blacksmith and asked him to cut his hair and trim his beard which the blacksmith did such a good job Jon looked like one fears Northman he cut his hair short and trimmed his beard to look decent. After he got out of the barber every girl that can see him started talking to him it appeared that Jon better now then back when he was hair and legs.

The next day Jon thanked the Lord for his hospitality and took a small boat with a fare man with him they were almost to Bear Island that Jon code see it from afar until the fare man asked to stop so he can have a leak which Jon asked why are you asking me go on then. After a moment of splashing the fare made a sound that Jon was asking what are you doing and then the fare man chest was with arrow Jon quickly took the axe he bought from dragon point and prepared himself he code not see what was happening because of the fog so he asked Wolf are you there Wolf "yah and stop blabbing about I am watching a memory were you fighting with the Greyjoy kid" yah good time so can you help me over here the guy here is dead so what do I do "well you can jump under water and listen?" oh yah why didn't I think of that? "Because you are a human and I am a wolf now jump out of the water and let me watch you get beat up by the Greyjoy" hey now he was five years older than me at the time so don't go around and telling everyone all right "yah yah shush now".  
Jon jumped under water and started listening "you stupide Halger why did you shoot him Asha's going to rip your eyes out with her fingers".  
"She don't need em kill Loger it only been days since we killed som'e good mayhaps we goet some good shoes for me sorry feet"  
Jon thought about what he heard and started to swim to the ship a small one at that he started clamping slowly until he reached to the voice they are still here he thought.

"Oy listen to me Loger we share the price of the o'all ordeal if you go and sin'tch em on me and then we can get some of e'm pricy wenccccccccccc"  
Jon jumped on the boat axe and hand with ought a sound he took Halger's head clean off and sat there holding his head in hand and looking at Loger.  
"A DEMON HELP!" said Loger

Jon looked at the poor soul and said don't worry shuuu shuu I ain't gonna hurt you maybe if you lie now tell me why did Halger kill my mate when we were on that small boat? "B BBB because he wanted to get some shoe to his sorry legs, but Lady Asha won't let anyone attack here she says we ought to kill some southern folk not one of e'm north men" good that’s very good now I want you to go and bring Lady Asha over here if you don't mind of course? "RIGHT AWAY please don't kill me" he went away running wetting himself what a craven Jon takes a heavy sigh.

Jon waits for a minute and then there she is the famous reaper of pike sister of the good for nothing Theon. "Why did you kill my men?" she asked because he killed my boat farer. "Lier HE IS A LIER kill him Lady Greyjoy he killed HALGER we ought to kill him show him who he is dealing with" Jon looks at Logar and says now now we don't want blood all over my skin I just cleaned myself and my new cloths so how about I kill this liar here and you Lady Greyjoy take me to Bear Island as an apology. Lady grey joy was not pleased she said nothing until one off her mates started attacking Jon. Jon simply moved to the left and grabbed the guy by the neck and crushing his neck in the process throwing him off board two more guys jump in Jon simply parries their attacks and punches one off the guy straight to the face making him fall over board while taking the other guy by the skull and crushing it in his hand making blood splatter like glittering ruby's. Well Lady Greyjoy I thought all Greyjoys were great at commanding men it seems a lie that only your brother boast about. "Where did you meet my brother and which one the dead or the one alive still in the north" the alive in winter fell I grew up with him. "Are you one of Eddard Stark sons?" his bastard to be honest. Now that we got our introduction let me teach this craven some manners shall I Lady? "Go for it I don't care anymore".

Now little Logar why did you lie to the nice lady said you weren't my enemy and you lie bad little logar very bad. "M'sorry please ser let me live I won't lie to you no more please" . Sorry logar unless you are ready to say to the lady the truth. "He is right m'lady Helgar wanted to kill the fare man and get some new sheo for em legs, but I saed no, but he won't listen then this guy shows up kills him and tells me to bring you I lied because I am a craven m'lady please don't kill me" well well look at you honesty that’s good on now that you have told the truth let me give you a kiss.

Jon takes Logar's head near his lip and then Jon open his mouth wipe and takes a big bite out of his brain taking half his head with his mouth he chews for a bit and spit him out in to the boat and says "and that’s how liars test bad mostly piss and shit oh and sorry for my bad word Lady Asha".

Asha Greyjoy looks at him stunned she didn't know what to say to what she saw she code almost throw up, but she didn't do it then she looked at him straight in to his red eyes and said "So what are you going to do to me now that you have killed him from what I can see you can kill me in an instant" true I can, but I won't. "Why?" he looks at her then says because I like you Lady Asha I heard a lot about you from your brother back in Winterfell and from what I learned you do not intend to attack and reave at the North because we got nothing we are people who live by the fields and that’s what I like about you. You know who to attack and who to stay away from so here is what I want to do with you I want you to bow your head and……. Place your weapon in front of you and swear me fealty I want a strong good captain of a ship I am Jon Snow son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell and I want to travel the world so Lady Greyjoy would you like to go on an adventure with me that will last years to come?.

Asha Greyjoy just sat there for a moment didn't think didn't react just taking it all in after what he said to her after what had she suffered from her father and her uncle Victorian accusing her of raping another lad for the fun off it she had a chance to finally get what she wanted to prove herself a Seaworthy captain that can take the Iron Island from her father and take her birth right she waited and then said "I will on one condition that you help me clear my name in the Iron Island then I will be your Captain". 

Jon looked at the women in front of him I can kill her with one slap of the back of my hand yet I think I like her and she smells nice Jon thought on it for a moment then said fin I will help you clear your name, but you take us to bear Island were we can get some supplies, repair this damn ship, get some sailors and finally I can wrestle that bear I always wanted to fight a damn bear. Asha Greyjoy smiled bowed her head and she swore before the drowned god and the old gods that she will be his captain if he does clear her name she wills it and then after the vow she said "Do you really wish to fight a bear?" I always wanted to kill one, but after a thought I want to be called Jon bear fighter so I need to wrestle with the bear. "Jon bear fighter is not that good of a name to be honest with you lord snow sounds much better with me" eh what do you know about titles move your ass let's get this so called shit sailing shall we?.


	2. Bear Island were the wolf danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at bear island to prepare for his advenchers until he found that he was in an advenchers in Bear Island

{Jon's Question}  
Asha.POV.1  
Asha have never seen, heard, or feared such a person in her life. Even her father is no match for this person. Because this person just crushed one of her crew or if she can call them that even with his bare hand and he ate the last one head clean off like eating an apple.

Just to think that some moons past she was over thrown by her uncle if you can even call him the mastermind of that plan. But she knew that her other uncle Euron Greyjoy was the one behind it. She will deal with her uncles and retake her birthright. Not even, her last brother has the right because he is a flower now a land person, and he is no longer an Iron born and she will take her thrown.

Thankfully an opportunity have come to her this person Jon she knew she could use him in some way to achieve her goals, but she will keep her word about being his captain if he helps her.

She got up and started lifting the sails to make the small ship move to their destination. But she got stopped from Jon, who said 

"Don't do the heavy lifting, my Lady, I will do it you just give me your commands on the ship only not on land."

She looked at him and said fine, but don't call me Lady I am not a Lady I am your captain when we are on the sea.

Jon looked at her then said "As my Capitan commands."

She gave him a sad smile and told him to move his ass and lift the sails to the southeast so they can head toward Bear Island. Jon started lifting the heavy sails with ease and made them point to the direction she wanted. After they had started she said to him what do you plan to do after we finish our deal in the Iron Islands?

He looked at her and said "I will go to Winterfell doing my duty maybe for a moon or two and after that I will come to the Iron Island to take my Capitan on a voyage from Lannistport to Old Town and from there to Sun Spear then we may think to go anywhere we want to".

She looked at Jon then said and what will I be doing while you are away in Winterfell?

 

He looked at her frowning and said "Do what you want I am not your mother."

She smiled and thought I think I like this man he doesn't command that much and I think I may like to travel with him. She looked at him and smiled and said well then how about we eat something since the wind are good?

He looked at her and gave her a roaring laugh that shook her to the core and said. "How about a song while we eat and drink?" she smiled and said what you can bite people heads off and sing too? He didn't even answer her and began singing the bear and the maiden fair.

A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
all black and brown, and covered with hair.  
The bear! The bear!  
Oh, come they said, oh come to the fair!  
The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!  
All black and brown, and covered with hair!  
And down the road from here to there.  
From here! To there!  
Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!  
They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!  
The fair! The fair!  
Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!  
Her hair! Her hair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!  
The bear smelled the scent on the summer air.  
The bear! The bear!  
All black and brown and covered with hair!  
He smelled the scent on the summer air!  
He sniffed and roared and smelled it there!  
Honey on the summer air!  
Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!  
I'll never dance with a hairy bear!  
A bear! A bear!  
I'll never dance with a hairy bear!  
The bear, the bear!  
Lifted her high into the air!  
The bear! The bear!  
I called for a knight, but you're a bear!  
A bear, a bear!  
All black and brown and covered with hair  
She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,  
But he licked the honey from her hair.  
Her hair! Her hair!  
He licked the honey from her hair!  
Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!  
My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!  
And off they went, from here to there,  
The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6VMSYIXCCY&list=FLNrHHXo-qi90_4TlZPKKbOg&index=18

Asha laughed and clapped with the song she drank and ate and enjoyed her time with snow and thought I am going to enjoy the sea more now.

Jon.Pov.2  
Jon opened his eyes slowly opening his mouth to moan he got up and stretched on the bed he was in then he thought again where am I? Then he remembered the ship, Asha, and Bear Island he woke up and got out of the bed and opened the door then quickly he put his hands up to hide the sun shining on his eyes. After a moment he can see again he started looking at a beautiful Lady a naked Lady then he looked at himself he was naked. He said nothing until Asha said."You finally wake up?" 

He moaned again and said what happened last I remember I was singing something and why are we naked?  
She turned at him and said "We got drunk on some cheap wine, and we fucked last night oh and we are almost there so cover yourself up before people start mocking your little prick."

HEY, its normal it's just the size of my body makes it look small and aren't you supposed to be wailing around about how we slept to gather?  
"I am no maid you know and I do have some moon tea with me."

He looked at her and said well you are my first although I don't remember much of what we did last night.  
She laughed at him and smiled then said "Oh then from now on I shall proclaimed you as Jon the Maid"

Jon looked at her and said don't go around and say that you have raped me what happen in the sea stays in the sea I think right? She said nothing for a moment then she said after some time "Come look at Bear Island."

Jon started wearing his pants then moved toward Asha then he looked at Bear Island it was such a magnificent sight the light fog covering the island revealing the island little by little until he saw the port a small port with wooden walls and small fishing ships going in and out. Then he looked at the big wooden keep, and his heart started racing he wanted to go there and look at it, touch it, smell it and feel it.

They arrived at the harbor and docked their ship he said to Asha don't let anyone know who you are Greyjoy are not well loved around here.

She frowned and said "Then what do you want me to do and what do I call myself?"  
He thought for a moment and said you can pass off as a flint there are so many off them they can't keep track of them so call yourself Dalia Flint and do what you like for the moment until I get us a room and something hot to eat.

She looked at the keep and said "Are you going to talk to the Mormont now?"  
He thought on it then said after I get them something and fight the bear maybe after two days at best.

She sighed and said "Alright I am going to learn what happened at the main land maybe get some news"  
He smiled and said alright now we are talking see you in a few days and then he started walking away leaving the Greyjoy with the ship.

Jon walked around the port exploring the new sight he saw he always wanted to see Bear Island, but sadly his father only took Robb because Robb was his heir, and he never wanted to press his father about anything. Jon was enjoying himself he saw people selling bear meat and furs and some sold freshly caught fish from the sea. He wanted to try some bear meat, but sadly he had only three coppers, so he needed to gain some money. Jon thought about a way to get money by going to the tavern he asked some fisher men where the tavern was they led him to a tavern named the Salted fish and the old man.  
He entered the tavern and looked around almost every person in the tavern was looking at him because not many people travel to Bear Island and he did look like a beast so after a moment they all returned to do what they did.  
Jon went to the bar keep sat down he gave the keep one copper and asked for something strong the bar keep smiled and gave him a shot. Jon was puzzled and asked the barkeep that’s all one copper code afford these days.

The bar keep smiled and said "Don't worry lad this here is one local drink I make it is fortified ten times and made into small shots because of the stench, but it will do it job, and more"

Jon looked at the shot with intrigue and started sipping at it. Jon almost threw up, and the barkeep laughed and the other patrons started laughing. Jon thought that they made a tricked him until the barkeep said 

"No lad you ought to drink it fast in one motion" Jon looked at it again, but before he code do anything the barkeep took the shot and drank it. Jon laughed at the barkeep and said alright hit me with another the barkeep gave him another and Jon did as he did. After a moment, Jon code feel the buzz and said hit me with another.  
After some time and fifteen shots, Jon finally asked the barkeep where a man can get some coin around here.

The barkeep looked at him and said "You got no coin after me shots boy?"  
Jon laughed and said don't worry I can get the coin later, but tell me where can I get some now I need some tools I am going in the woods this midday. The keep looked at him and

"Said how many coins you got boy?" Jon answered and said I got two coppers and fifteen shots to pay for.  
The keep looked at him and said "you one big fella and I recon you can fight I would recommend that you go to the salting stand where they sell salted fish you go ask for Belfer Snow he sells fish there you won't miss him he got one eye and missing a leg he runs the bets around here for them fighting pits go get me coin"

Jon smiled and thanked the keep and went to meet Belfer. Jon didn't look far he spotted Belfer from afar he went to him and asked him that he would like to bet on himself and whatever he wanted to throw at him

Belfer looked at Jon studying him and said "You would do for some meat for me boy lad go home before you ought to hurt yourself"  
Jon got mad, but stayed head strong and asked again

Belfer laughed and said "Might as well get me some fun it is mighty slow thisen day" Jon smiled and saw Belfer shouting saying "FIGHTING YOU BLODDY EXCUSE OF MEN" People started gathering and he heard Belfer say "We got us some new blood here all who want to bet on Salker Fish gutter do so now you bloody idiot" Jon looked at the guy and thought this guy doesn't care much what people thought of him. Belfer "whispered to Jon and what your bloody name lad" Jon thought on it and answered Jon the Wolf. Belfer laughed at Jon and said "thinking you some bloody Stark eayh" Jon didn't have time to answer because Belfer started shouting again. "And this here new blood called Jon the Bitch"

Jon got angry but passed it. He went into the ring of people and under him stone ground covered with moss feeling great for he had no shoes on he met Salker fish gutter he was a big man, but still smaller then him. They took their stance ready to fight then Belger said "Fight you filth" Salker didn't wait much he jumped at Jon throwing a right and another right, but Jon blocked them and backed away. Salker taunted "you scared bitch come at me you wosse" Jon got angry and in an instant he jumped at Salker giving him one Punch to the Face instantly made him faint. 

People started cheering and becoming more raody by the second Jon smiled and went to Salker he carried him and threw him at the crowed they carried him to some place. Jon saw Belgar approach giving him a pouch full of coppers, but Jon said to him put another bet on me.

Belgar laughed and shouted "This here one mighty lad eh let show him what a Northmen is!" Jon smiled to himself knowing they don't know that he is one of them. Belgar started shouting and encouraging the crowed some more making them chant the champion's name "Volgar" People started chanting Volgar's name and some started shouting his title "The lover".   
Jon asked why he was called that one of the crowed answered that he hugs his opponent like a lover until they drop. Jon thought about it interested in the champion then came Volgar he was a huge man and a fat one at that he had no teeth and when he started talking he sounded like a child with his squeaky voice. Jon code not hold it he started laughing, and the crowed started backing away because Volgar got red cheeks now, and he is fighting for his honor which would mean an angry opponent. Belgar announced the betting some people betted on Jon this time and a lot more betted on Volgar. After the betting Jon waited for Belgar to start the match, but Belgar came to Jon and said 

"Look son there is no shame in backing away this blob of a man is looking to kill you after what you've done to him and his honor" Jon thought on it and said no I will fight. Belgar stared at him his eyes full of regrets, but Jon know he can beat him he knew he could. After the ring cleared, and the blood cleaned away Belgar said "Fight!" Jon didn't see Volgar until he was upon him people gasped as Jon fell to the ground being hugged. Jon struggled for a moment, but he code not do anything to break free. He asked Wolf for some help, but Wolf did not answer. Jon now is struggling for some air he thought this is it I would die alone no one to morn me and my body will be thrown into the sea NO Jon thought no I won't accept this I will die fighting. Jon code only see blur now. He got angry now he can feel his mouth clenching and his saliva is getting out like he is about to slaughter an animal alive. Jon skin became red hot he suddenly felt Volgar being lifted of him then he saw that he was the one who is carrying him. Jon now was so angry he can rip people limp from limp he stood up still holding the blob of a man then he threw him to the ground the man started squealing like a piglet, but Jon didn't let him recover he jumped on him started hitting him giving him a left hook then hitting him with his right, but the man still was struggling Jon is angry he code not stop even if he wanted to so he started using his fingers began to dug deep under his skin tearing it and blood came out then when he saw the blood he gave him another blow to the head and Volgar the blob the champion of Bear Island was defeated.

Jon stood there his body covered with Blood he saw Volgar the blob and then looked at crowed they all fear him, but then he saw Belgar roaring and saying to the crowed.

"WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION JON THE WOLF!" People started cheering Jon was shocked by how people admired him now all thanks to Belgar if he didn't say anything at that moment he would have been killed out of fear. Jon took his furs and thanked the people he waited until everyone was away until Belgar came to him and said.

"HAH you've done it wolf you deserve better than being called a bitch that’s for Shure oh and thanks for knocking some sense into my brother he began bragging about how he is the champion!" Jon looked at him shocked and said he was your brother why are you happy?

Belgar looked at him sadness in his eyes and said "My brother is an idiot, but a simple one when people call him the champion he started acting like one rude to every one looking down upon them and this is not how a true North men act he even started boasting about how he can take one of the Mormont to wife if not for me he would have tryed that and got himself killed, but thanks to you now I know he won't try to do anything stupid"

Jon looked at him and said I am sorry for being hard on him, but he was killing me and anger took hold off me.  
Belgar looked at him sadness still in his eyes and said "DON'T FRET ABOUT IT BOY! You've done me a favor and you've not killed him and the scare looks good on him makes him much fears. Oh and here are your winnings"  
Jon looked at the money he made they were ten bags of copper he now can repair Asha's ship, buy some supplies to the Iron Islands, and repay his debt and more.

Jon took the money and went to Asha he saw her pinning a poor Soule to the ground with her axe near his neck. He wanted to help her, but he knew what she would do to him humiliate him for being a Knight and what not so he sat on a rock and watched the event.

"Boy don't you every touch me you filth I don't have time for the likes of you I code gut you with my bare hand if I wanted. The boy was peeing now and whimpering from fear. She smiled and lifted her axe from his neck, and he quickly started to run away.

Jon went to her after that and she said to him not even turning

"Why didn't you help me I don't need it, but at the very least I wanted to know you would have." Jon looked at her and smiled oh and risk being mocked from the Lady fair I don't think so.  
She turned around and smiled and said "At least you know I don't need help from some green boy" Jon scratched his beared and enjoyed her genuine smile and said don't you worry I know your kind of ladies who don't want to be rescued you remind me much my little sister Arya.

Asha looked at his hands and said "what in those bags?"  
Jon looked at the bags and said oh those are some coins I got in the short time I had here take nine bags and look for some worthy sea crew and repair the ship save the rest I will go and buy some clothes, food and repay some depts.

Asha was shocked looked at him like he was joking, but she opened the bags and saw the copper and said "How did you get all this did you sell your sweet ass I know it's not worth that much so don't start mocking!?"  
Jon put his hand on his heart like he was hurt of what she said and then said oh you think that poorly of me I just won some bets and gave some scars thats it.  
She looked at him looking for a lie anything, but she found none and after she took it all in she said. "HAH now that’s a good man go get us some salted food, ropes, Weapons good ones, and new cloths I would like something with fur although I would have liked to pay the Iron price for it why did I let that craven go I code use his boots I don't mind the piss mind you"  
Jon roared with Laughter and said HAH! Now that’s a woman. What kind of weapon would you like?  
She looked at him and thought on it and said "Get me six daggers and two small axes" Jon laughed even more and said you like daggers and axes you don't know how much I like you more right now.  
She said, "Move your ass now don't have all day and get us some ale while you are at it. Jon bowed as a mocking sign and left.

Jon walked around the markets buying food and supplies they needed and telling them where to deliver the goods. He then saw the smithy and went to him and asked for four axes and twelve daggers. The blacksmith asked for the coin first which Jon happily gave him and after that he asked for a custom request for a great axe. The blacksmith now smiling brought some Parchment and quell and ask what would he like it to be.  
Jon thought for a moment and said I would like a one sided axe three inches thick and six feet tall I would like the pommel to be shaped as a white wolf with rubes for the eye and I would like the axe's back to be shaped like a great Hammer that can crush stones and bones make the hammer as heavy as you can oh and I would like the pole to be metal don't you dare use wood and I would like the axe to be one piece oh and here let me wright some runes for you. Jon wrote some runes he learned back when he studded Wolf's brain it can make the axe swift and lighter as wind, but he needed some weirwood seeds to make them work.

The blacksmith thought on the cost and said a full bag of silver which Jon said dose two bags of copper works? The blacksmith happily agreed and said the axe would be ready in a week.  
Jon thanked the blacksmith and went on his way to the bar Jon went inside and saw the barkeep he sat down and smiled at the barkeep.  
The barkeep said "You here to pay your dept. aint it?" Jon kept smiling and handed some coppers, but the barkeep refused and said  
"No me boy don't give me your money you've earned it for knocking that good for nothing Volgar" Jon said why?  
The barkeep smiled and said "because he is a good for nothing and he deserve what happen to him and here five new shots from me new recipe boy"  
Jon smiled and downed them all in quick motion and then he took a breath and said HAH! You should have seen him squealed when I teared his skin!  
The barkeep kept smiling and said "I wish I would have now he has to pay me all his debts and more since he is no longer a champion!" Jon looked down at his shots and said how much dose he owes you?

The barkeep looked down at some parchments and said "about two silver and five hundred coppers" Jon looked at the barkeep and then he bent down and lifted a bag of coppers and said here I will pay for him He does not need much more suffering from me I would like to make it easy for his brother Belgar to I liked that loud fellow. The barkeep looked at Jon shocked and said  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT BOY!" Jon simply said I have a good heart I guess. The keep looked at the bag and took it this time and said "Boy I like you and what you did you proved to have honor when you brought the money you owed me and a good heart for helping a poor person in need as my thanks for what I have witnessed Here." He shouted at some poor lad to bring three barrels and then he bowed down and brought five glass bottled sealed shut then he said "Here boy three barrels of ale a year old and five bottles of shot."

Jon brought his body back shocked at this man's kindness and said why would you do that let me pay for them I don't want you to lose your business. The bar keep roared with laughter and said.  
"Boy this is a gift don't you dare pay me for em we North men stick together and this is a gift. Don't look at me and ask how I knew you are a North men I know them from feets away if I saw you as a southner I would have never even let you in me bar boy!" Jon smiled and thanked the barkeep he then bowed to him and left as a sign of respect.

Jon walked around the market for some time still shocked from the bar he then thought about what does he need then he looked at himself small trousers on him that is chocking the life out of his cock and then he looked at his furs he wore dirty full of mud and smiles like death. Then he looked at his feet still without shoes. He then thought for a moment and said I think I need some cloths. So Jon asked one beggar were can he get new cloths the beggar said under the bridge. Jon thanked the beggar and gave him a copper. Jon walked under the bridge and found a small shop. Jon knocked on the door and entered there he found a blond woman, but when Jon said Hello

the women screamed and stumbled back and said "oh please father, mother, crone, maiden, smith, warrior, stranger save me!" Jon looked at her stumbling for words then after a moment he roared and laughed falling to the ground.  
The women didn't like it she thought that she was going to die, but this guy comes in scares her and start laughing at her and then she got angry and said screaming "STOP IT YOU MAD MAN YOU ALMOST KILLED ME STOP IT I SAY STOP IT!" But Jon code not stops laughing, but alas everything has to end, so it ended when he peed himself.

Jon felt ashamed at what he did and said." I am sorry my Lady, please forgive me I did knock on your door and went in no sorry barged in uninvited please forgive this poor soul for not caring about your worries. But it seems I have wet myself and I would like to request anything to cover myself if you don't mind my Lady.

The Lady sighed and gave him a towel then asked him to change outside which Jon thanked her for and went outside after he changed he knocked again and said my lady may I enter?  
The Lady said "Of course come in may the Father grant you his judgment" Jon thought this lady is overly paios for a tailor in Bear Island and what would she be doing here in the North, but he entered none the less. Jon looked at her blue eyes and said my lady I am here to buy new cloths for myself and my companion It been long since I wore something comfortable and code defend me from the cold.

She looked at him thinking looking over him checking his built and after some time she said "Hmm strong build over eight feets no eight and a half." She looked at him more and said more numbers Jon didn't bother to learn more. Then she said, "And what would you like to wear leather, wool, cloths?"  
Jon thought for a moment and said I would like two sets of cloth for me and my companion.  
She looked at him and said "Is your companion your twin?" He looked at her and said no. Then she said "then bring him here let me see him first." Jon said I can't she is looking after my ship I can't bring her here.  
She looked at him in horror and said "WHY WOULD YOU LET A LADY LOOK AFTER YOUR SHIP! HAVE YOU NO MOROLS!"  
Jon backed away trying to calm her down he said please my lady she is the owner of the ship not me, and she is my Capitan I don't dare run a ship.  
She looked at him calmer now and said "I didn't think about it that way forgive me sir I would like to ask for your forgiveness and I will go to her and take her size as an apology"  
Jon thought this lady is mad. Jon said apology accepted my lady now for my order I would like for my first suit to be wool and leather for the north and the second one would be cloths something that can hold it self, but won't keep me hot for I am headed south or east.  
She looked at him and said. "And were in the south are you headed?"  
Jon thought on it and said and why would you like to know my Lady?  
The lady stumbled for words and then she said "I just wanted to know if you are going to Lannist port."

And why would you wish to know that my lady and yes I am going there after I am done with my work on this island.  
The lady stood there for some time and then she said. "My name is Lady Beth of house Prester of Feastfires" Jon looked at the Lady Beth with wonder and intrigue then he asked and why would the lady of Prester be here at the North in Bear Island no less? The Lady said nothing. Jon wanted to know so he asked again my Lady?  
She quickly regains her thoughts and said "When I was three and ten my Father died, and I was his heir, but my cousin wanted my seat, and then he announced that I got a marriage proposal from Jorah Mormont. He spoke about how good he was and how he will take the Seven as his god if I gave him my hand I accepted because I wished to serve the seven, but when I arrived at Bear Island I found out that I was tricked and that my cousin now rules feastfires the seat which should be mine by right, but taken from me by treachery. I swore to the seven that I would take my home back and kill my cousin for tricking me.

Jon thought about what she said and what she intended to do, but what puzzled him more was why is she telling him this? Jon spoke at last after a time and why would my Lady be interested in telling lowly me what she intend to do and why me?

Beth looked at Jon studying him again then she spoke. "Because I saw you this morning fighting the fish gutter and Volgar the champion I admit I was scared of you of what you did to Volgar and that’s why I was so afraid and prayed to the seven in front of you, but then I saw how you talked to me with respect and kindness I have never heard here only back when I was my father's heir thus I thought of a way to gain my seat of power in the west by asking you, sir," 

Jon stood there like stone he didn't speak until she asked him if he was alright then he said and what do you wish for me to do about this matter my Lady?  
She looked saddened by his words but spoke again. "I wish for you sir to help me reclaim my seat and in doing so I will offer my hand and the seat of Feastfires would be yours and would pass to your children and mine. Jon stumbled back a bit and said my Lady although you are lovely and beautiful I do not wish to marry and settle down I am young and full of life I wish to travel the world and see wonders, but I will help you reclaim your seat if you help me with a new ship and supplies for my voyage I do not care about gold or silver I only wish for a way to help myself explore this world.

Jon thought that he is going over bored with him helping Ladies take right as they put it from Asha to Beth now, but he needed Beth's help for he had no decent ship to take him to the east so he took his opportunity and accepted her offer.

Beth appeared saddened by what she heard she thought that any man would love to have her hand, but this young man never asked for gold or her hand he will help her if she help him get a new ship for him to travel on. After some time she said "Thank you sir for your kind words, but if you wish to help me I would like for you to swear it on your honor and to the seven that you would help me."

after some time Jon kneelt down with one knee swore on his honor that he would help her, but he said that he can never swear on the seven for the seven are not his God and swearing to them is like winds if he did.

She looked at him saddened for what he said about her gods, but she needed him thus she said "I Beth of house Prester accept your oath on your honor, but your oath to the gods shall be in the gods wood in front of your gods, and I shall be the witness"

After an hour of walking into the woods they found the Weirwood tree its bark white as bones and its eyes bleeding watching ever vigilant. Jon walked to the weirwood and kneeled in front of it and said I Jon Snow son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell here by swear to help Lady Beth reclaim her seat and if I betray her may my gods punish me for it.

Lady Beth watched all that transpired and after Jon finished she spoke "You are son of Eddard Stark!?"   
Jon smiled and said I am his bastard, but he raised me as his true borne son and I was raised among my brothers and sisters that is why my Lady I am speaking in a manner fit for you. But my lady I beg of you do not tell any one of my name or where I came from I still have some matters to finish in the North before I return to my family so from today until my work is done I shall be Jon Bucket one of the mountain men.

Lady Beth giggled a soft sound and said "I won't Sir Jon now that we are done when will we be leaving?"  
Jon smiled and said we are not ready to leave my lady I still didn't get all my things and our small ship is still being repaired likewise I didn't fight a bear yet so it will take some time for me to finish.  
Lady Beth looked surprised and said "Fighting a bear why do you want to fight a bear?"  
Jon chuckled and said because I always wanted to fight a bear and getting bear skin for a new clock would be heavenly.

Beth smiled and said "May I make the fur into a clock for you my lord as a gift oh and the other cloths will be a gift as well."  
Jon thanked her for her kindness and told her to go to Asha she is at the harbor. Lady Beth asked Jon were would he go now? He answered with "hunting my lady."

Jon sat there near the Weirwood tree and closed his eyes and called his friend Wolf are you there   
"What do you wish of me Jon I was learning about the history of your people. Not worth it for me since you didn't bother to learn much of my life."  
I am sorry Wolf I just needed to do a lot of work here I just wanted to know what happened to your Cubs are they born yet?  
"No they still need three more weeks and two more until we can take them from their mother, but why do you ask?"  
Oh I just wanted to know how much more time we have because I made some deals with new friends I made you can see what happened after we are done talking, but I am here to ask a favor of you. "What kind of favor?" Wolf asked  
Well you see when I fought Volgar I was about to lose, but then anger came over me I almost killed them man for god's sake wolf what happened?  
"That is your favor?" No that was just something to start with.

"Oh as you know when I merged with you your body changed with it you took my skin color my eyes and my wolf side with you, so you are half wolf half man, and when we wolfs almost about to die our blood start to run ten times the normal speed which would give you a boost to your powers, but that’s not all sometimes when we train we can control this power and become much more fears, but there is a side effect on it you will be full of anger and hate that you may kill any one standing next to you."  
But I stopped and didn't kill Volgar last time.   
"Thin Jon I think you have a gift you can control your anger at will, but you need to learn to how to do it"   
Jon thought on what wolf said and he thought of ways of how to control his anger, but not for now he needed that favor. Jon cleared his mind took a deep breath and said Wolf my favor is I always wanted to fight a bear, but I want to fight the biggest bear on this Island, back when Jero Mormont came to winter fell when I was but a lad he told me of Demon.

"What is a demon, you talking about I don't think there are such thing in this world at least?"  
no I am not talking about another animal no I am talking about a big bear his name is Demon it is said that he is two hundred years old it is said that he is twenty feets tall and have never failed to kill, but he keeps a lot of bears guarding him he formed a pack defying their nature acting like wolfs, but if I to stand a chance I need to fight him one on one from what I learned from your mind back when we were next to the lake I learned of duels between animals which does not allow the use any thing, but your body and no one is allowed to meddle in the fight thus I am asking how do I open this duel and I am a human?

Jon waited for his answer it took him one hour waiting for his answer. Until Jon heard Wolf again

"Jon you need to allow me to take your body while I am here you can stay in our mind and learn the animal language it is going to take you some time, but you will need it."  
Jon thought on it then said. And how much time does it take me to finish learning? Wolf said nothing, but Jon asked again then Wolf answered   
"if you want to learn all what I know what my life is and how to learn the old magic of the forest It will take you a week, but maybe a week and a half."  
Jon thought about it and said and what will you do in my body while I am away?   
Wolf said "I will hunt some animals eat them take their skin and buy me a dagger then I am going to train our body make it more stronger you will need it to fight Demon"  
Jon thought on it and said alright I Jon Snow accept Wolf to take my body. And in an instant Jon was in the dark he looked at dark images then he started to shout "Wolf are you there!" Wolf answered him saying that he is in his body now and told Jon to think about wolfs always think about wolfs and the information will pour into his mind. Jon did as Wolf asked of him then he fell asleep.

After a week of sleep Jon wakes up to the darkness and started talking in another langue. Wolf stirred from his meditation and then he heard the voice and said. "Jon is that you are you calling my real name?"

Jon said yes and he would like to change Wolf said the words and they changed places. Jon looked again he saw the forest, smelled it and smiled at the colors after a week he was back and he was much wiser than his old self. He asked wolf how was life outside.  
Wolf just grunted and said. "pretty boring I tell you every were I go in the town bellow people look at me like I am some monster I mean I do look like a human with your body?"  
Jon just laughed and said that when he changed people always looked at him like he was some animal so there is nothing on wolf. Jon looked around he saw himself naked again. He asked Wolf why our body is naked.  
Wolf just growls and says that cloths itch and they don't serve at all. Jon chuckles and started looking around him he saw a dagger and a wooden beam. Then he recognized it from his dreams when the children of the forest used it to smoke Weirwood leaves as a past time. Jon holds it then hears Wolf.  
"Hey be careful with that it took me three days to make it damn daft hands how are you enjoying your body?"  
Jon looks at the pipe and says to Wolf did you make this for me?

Wolf growls "Yes I had a lot of time and I remembered my father telling me about the pipe and how the children used it. So I made it for you as a gift"  
Jon looks at the pipe feels it and start blowing on it then says. Thank you Wolf this means a lot to me. Wolf just ignores him and says that he is going to sleep. Jon looks at the pipe then he stands up. He picked some red leaves and ground them into the pipe. After some time he gathered some firewood and chough a rabbit skinned him and cooked him while he waited for the food he picked a small piece of wood and started burning the pipe. Jon smoked it and he enjoyed it and he thought that this will be one of his favorite pass times now.

The next day Jon wake up and scratched himself he looked at his camp near the weirwood tree he had a small fire a small dagger and some weirwood leaves he dried on the sun last night he stood up and walked to the nearest lake he washed himself up and drank some water chough a fish and ate it for breakfast. After some time he walked to the nearest tree and started talking to the birds in the old tong. One of the birds flew down and started talking.  
"How are you talking to us no one talked with us before?" Jon laughed at the little bird and said that people have forgotten. The little bird didn't know what Jon meant and he wanted to know, but Jon didn't let him have it. Jon said to the little bird that he wanted him to find the biggest bear on this island and when he find him he will tell him why people have forgot. The bird took the bait like a child which is to be expected from little birds not like ravens or eagles. After two hours the little bird came back and said were the bear was. Jon did as he has promise and told the bird that they got bored of talking the old tong and they invented new ways to talk. The bird didn't know why they did that, but Jon didn't answer him saying that he did the job for one question. Now that Jon knew were the bear was he went to him.

The bear was sleeping in his cave snoring all the while until a human came another bear from his pack came to him and told him that a feast has come to them the bear roared with laughter and said "now we need some water to come running to us and we won't need to walk anymore." Some bears laughed while some shrugged.

Jon saw the hill and the cave on top of it one bear charged at him wishing to eat him, but Jon talked in their tong which made the bear stop and fall into the ground.  
The bear asked Jon "How can you talk to us?" Jon simply said that he can and he came here to challenge their leader. The bear looked at Jon and asked "How do you know about the challenge?"

Jon didn't answer and instead walked up the hill and talked to the Demon. Hello there Demon the bear I am Jon Snow and I came here to challenge you. The bear looked at Jon he said nothing which made Jon angry. I HAVE THE RIGHT OF THE OLD GODS TO CHALLENG ANY ONE FOR DOMMINICE I CHALLENGE YOU DEMON!

Demon looked at Jon and said "I shall accept your challenge, but my name you must say for it to be acceptable upon the gods."  
Jon felt embarrass and then explained that in his tong that people call him Demon for his looks and size. Demon looked at Jon and said "HAH even food start calling me out of fear!" Jon just looked at him and says let's just get this over with. Demon said to Jon.  
"We need a good place to fight where do you propose since you are the challenger?" Jon looks at him and says go to the sea you will find a stone and wood caves there will be a lot of food as you put it there they won't touch you the duel will be tomorrow morning. Demon bowed his head and said "thin it shall be".

Jon started walking to the weirwood he picked his thing his dried leaves that will last a year if he didn't just use them all. Jon walked back to town as soon as he arrived he went to Belgar and talked to him about a duel that he needs to see tomorrow in the morning. Belgar looked at Jon and said  
"Aight boy, but who will fight you after they saw what you did to my brother?"  
Jon chuckled and said you will see. Before Jon code move away Belgar stopped him and said.  
"I know you paid what my brother owed to the barkeep he told me a few days ago I just wanted to thank you me and my brother we live at the end here we eat what we sell and we don't earn much coin, but me brother lost in his dreams about him being the champion of Bear Island he betted that he won't lose so I just wanted to thank you."  
Jon was surprised of what Belgar said and he said that he did it for him not his brother which took Belgar by surprise, but Jon didn't have time to explain he needed to go to the wooden keep of house Mormon. When he got there the guard said. "Who passes the gates?" Jon looks at the guard and told him "I am Jon Snow son of Eddard Stark Warden of the North." The guard looks at him and says. "you look no stark to me!" Jon sighed and said and my brother looks nothing like a Stark now open the Gates I have important matter to discuss with Lady Mormont. The guard looks at him and says  
"Lady Mormont is not here at the moment you may talk to her daughter Dacey Mormont." The gates opened and Jon entered he was escorted to the keep and when he entered he saw a line of people waiting for the lord of the castle to solve matters. Jon sighed and waited until his time was nigh. When he entered the keep He saw the hall all made out of wood with fire burning and the seat of house Mormont was there in full glory. He saw Dacey sitting there waiting to hear him talk. He took to one knee bowing his head until the Lady said arise he saw the master standing behind her and on her left her sister Lyanna Mormont.

She asked him "My guards tell me that you are Jon Snow son of Eddard Stark, but you are no Jon I saw Jon back in Winterfell and he looked like his father and you are like no human I have ever saw."  
Jon looked at her and gave her a small smile and said I am Jon Snow I grew up learning from my father as my brother Robb have learned from him although I am his bastard I did look like him back before the gods have sought my help and changed my body. The master started talking about that is not possible and that he is just a liar trying to get a bed and some food before he runs away, but Lady Mormont shushed the master because he had no right to talk before her.  
She looked at him and said and what do you want? Jon looked at her and said with a smile. I remember your uncle Jeor Mormont when he came to winterfell when I was, but a lad he always talked about the bear he named Demon and how he lived for years and years.  
Dacey looked at him thinking then she said "my uncle always talked about that bear how do I know that you just listen to some one telling the tale and you are using it right now to trick me?"  
Jon thought on it and said. My Lady I've been in Bear Island for a week and a half which would tell you that I do not seek shelter and food and on the first day I did some business in town. Did anyone tell you about Volgar and how he was defeated?  
Dacey raised her eyebrow and said. "Yes I saw what happened to his body and how he was beaten I thought that he was attacked by wolves until someone explained to me what happened."  
Yes my Lady I was the one who beat Volgar and made the wounds on his body I didn't intend to, but he wanted to kill me with our duel thus I had to repay him somehow.  
Dacey looked at closed her eyes and said "But how do you explain the wounds on his body everyone who saw the fight Sayed that Jon the Wolf had made it on him you have to give me a proof and on top of that Jon Snow was missing for a year and a half no one knows where he is."  
Jon looked at her and said apart from every witness that will tell you that I did the wounds on Volgar I can show you what the old gods gave me in return to their service. "And what gift is that Jon?" Jon showed her his hands she looked at them and said  
"what about them they look like a women's is that it?" Lyanna Mormont started giggling, but Jon showed his fingers stretch and change into a claw of a white wolf. Dacey backed away and Lyanna grew more curiosa about his hands, but the master kept shouting about how it is a trick of the eye nothing more. Jon roared with laughter that sounded more of a roar then a laugh sounded more animalistic in nature.

Dacey looked at him again as he returned his claws to human form again. Now she is interested about his form, but she didn't believe that he is Jon Snow thus she asked again. "I believe now that the Gods gave you this power, but how can you prove to me that you are Jon Snow?"  
Jon thought about it for a moment and said ask me anything about my father or Winterfell and I will answer.  
Dacey thought on it and said "when I went to Winterfell with my mother Eddard stark greeted us and took us some place where did he take us back then?  
My Father greets his banner men in the god's wood alone every time. I asked him once why did he do it like that he answered me with a smile and said  
"The gods are watching I am watching they see me bare handed and with that I show them that I trust them" and after that he takes his banner men the balcony and start talking about the lord's problem while he watch us his children spar and play with each other.  
Dacey didn't say a word she stayed vigilant until her sister Lyanna asked "Is it true is he Jon snow?" Dacey looks at Jon and says he is.

After Dacey heard Jon she stopped the court and asked Jon to join her and her sisters for dinner which Jon happily agreed to. Jon was given some new cloths better than the rags he was wearing he thanked the maid and tried it on. They were a little tight, but they will do. After that he went to the hall were they had their dinner all sisters of Mormont were there. From Dacey to Lyanna he bowed to them and sat there then Lyra asked.  
"Is it true that you can change into a wolf?" Dacey shushed her sister, but Jon answered.  
No I can't, but my body has changed since I took my oath to the Gods. then Jorelle asked "what else have changed in you?"  
Jon smiled and said as you can see my body have grown much taller and more harrier then before.  
Jorelle picked up and asked "then you weren’t this tall before?" Jon looked at her and said no I used to be smaller then you. Gods you mormonts are large.   
Lyanna laughed at the Joke and said. "That’s because we have bear blood in us" Jon roared with laughter. They all looked at him and asked why are you laughing. Jon bowed his head and said I am sorry my Ladies, but there is no chance that you have bear blood in you.  
Alysane finally talked and said "I slept with a bear and I have two kids from him!" Jon kept laughing and said again my ladies forgive me, but I know what you are. Every one of them perked up and got scared a little.

Then Dacey said. "And what do you know of us?" Jon looked at them and said you my ladies are wargs you enter the mind of animals and control them.   
All of them were silent, but then Alysane said "and how do you know that Jon" Jon smiled and said I lived with my brothers and sisters all my life I knew the blood of a warg when I smell it and you all off you my ladies are ones.  
Jon looked at them and they all were very confused then Lyanna said "what do you mean Jon?" Jon sighed and said what a waste of a gift the old gods have gave us and made us hide from one another and hide it from the world and when we show it they call us monsters. Well my ladies Starks have always had warg blood in them, but they are unlike you. Because we have to have a direwolf as a companion so we can activate the ability and you thought the direwolf sigil is just for showing it shows that our blood is link to them.  
Alysane asked next. "You mean every stark is a warg if he knows it or not he only needs this companion to trigger it?" Jon answered with a nod they all fell silence then Jorelle asked.  
"And what brought you here Jon my sister said you were sent to do the Gods bidding?" Jon looks at her and says yes my lady I was sent here by the gods to do a Job do you remember the bear your uncle calls the Demon? She nods then Jon resumes well my lady I was tasked to kill him because this bear started to form a pack which means he defied the gods.

Then Lyanna ask "And how did he defied them?" Jon perks up and answers because the God gave us Humans free will and animals task for them. You got the fish who cleans the sea, the bears to protect the woods from people who sought to destroy all living beings and you got the wolfs who keep the memory of the task of every being ensuring that they do their Job and much more.   
Then Dacey asked him this time "and what is your Job why are you going to kill Demon because he formed a pack?" Jon sighed and said because he abandoned his mission and started eating every animal and killing them for fun and he will start with men soon. And sadly there are no more direwolfs to kill this kind of animal so the gods sought the help from me.

They all looked at him and Lyanna asked. "That’s why you are here to kill him right?" Jon sighed and said yes, but I needed to challenge him to a duel of supremacy which would mean I have to bring him into my domain and have people watch me kill him naked with ought any weapons or he shall keep doing what he wishes and then soon will start attacking your keep.

Lyanna was shocked and asked again "So that means you are going to bring him here?" Jon looks at her and says yes I spent a week in the woods trying to find him and when I did I demanded the duel to be in the harbor tomorrow. You know you should come I already asked my friend Belgar to bring people for the fight, but Lady Dacey I ask that no one attack the bear he is mine to fight by right.  
She scratched her arm and looked at him and said "will he attack any man?" Jon thought on it then said no he will not the law binds him until the fight is over and he is back to his cave then he may do whatever. 

Dacey was thinking then she said "I will ask the guards and the people to never lay a hand on the beast"  
Jon thanked her for that and he started talking with the ladies on many topics and when dinner was ready they started to eat and talk soon after Jon started singing. They all claped and sang with him, but when the feast ended he bowed to them and went outside they asked him to stay for the night, but Jon shook his head and said I need to prepare for the fight and at that he went to the harbor at night and started meditating until the sun was on the horizon.

Jon sat there naked and saw people coming out and started gathering they all wandered what Jon was doing, but he said nothing. People started gasping when the mormonts came to watch. After some time Belgar started shouting "EVERY ONE LISTEN TO ME JON THE WOLF IS HAVING A DUEL AND ONE OF THE RULES IS THAT HE HAVE TO BE NAKED AND TO NEVER USE A WEPON, BUT WHAT HE WAS BORN WITH!". Every person that gathered started betting, but Jon kept vigil and stayed his place after some time. People started screaming saying a bear and some said Demon. At that Jon open his eyes slowly then he saw the Bear twenty feets tall dark as shadow walking toward him people started to back away and some guards readied their weapons, but Dacey commanded them to lower their weapons. Jon stood up and looked at Dacey and nodded then he looked around there he saw Belgar shouting some nonsense. Then he looked right and saw Beth preying next to her was Asha staring right at him fear in her eyes. Jon then looked straight at Demon he approached and said is there anything you would like to say before this fight starts? The bear kept looking around and then he faced Jon and said "after this fight I am going to bring my pack and feed until we drop!" Jon sighed and said then let it began.

The bear charged at Jon with full speed, but Jon dodged it turning to the left Jon Jumped on top of the bear and started clawing at his back with his claws. The bear started to roll around, but Jon jumped at the last second thinking that he was safe until the bear used his claw on Jon's chest leaving him with three new scars on his body. Jon put his hands on his scare then lifting his hands up and licking them. This made Jon ROAWR with laughter for he liked the test of battle most. Jon didn't give the bear a moment to think on what he did because Jon Jumped in front the bear with his claws ready slashing and tearing at his face, but the bear started biting which made Jon back away at the same time the bear charged at him knocking him over and slashing over his head taking his right eye and giving him a new scare over his head the bear wanted to bite Jon's head off, but Jon put his hands on the bear's head trying to stop him. The bear was struggling with Jon, but he was coming closer, until Jon's mouth started to change into a wolf suddenly the bare stopped moving Jon was holding him back the bear tried to push himself into Jon, but Jon didn't let him soon Jon was howling like a wolf and the hair on Jon's body became wild untamed his hands started changing into claws. Suddenly the bear was in the air he got flip over by Jon the bear tried to get up be he is out of power he code not feel his mouth any longer then the bear looked at Join coming to him a monstrosity half wolf half human Join came to him he grabbed his jaws and started ripping them apart the bear was screaming in agony begging Jon to stop, but Jon didn't listen or the bear code not talk any longer for his jaws are no more. Then Jon open his jaws as wide as he code and bit into the bears neck tearing it apart testing the sweet blood running from his mouth Jon code not hold himself any longer Jon bit his neck clean off and took his neck and started feasting on the part he ripped away. The bear last moment was looking at Jon eating his neck then it became a blur then darkness holds him tight now, but then he saw the light he wanted to go there, but he code not he didn't know why until he saw eyes gleaming red saying that he defied him and he should pay the bear no more and howled the Wolf at Bear Island.


	3. The Bloody feast and the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha's time in Bear Island and her past. Jon after math of his duel and what are they going to do. Meet the new crew. Jon gets his new weapon, but it is not only a weapon you will see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is = {17 years old}, {8.5 feet tall}. {white hair and red eyes }.{ fangs and teeth like daggers can crush bones with them before transforming.} {Jon's nails are sharp they can cut flesh}  
> {he got hair all around his body mostly in his chest} {scars three scars near his heart claw marks and three small scars near his eye lost one eye from them} 
> 
> Asha is ={21 years old}, {6.3 feet tall}. {A cub breast} {Raven hair and black eyes} {white skin pale and some small scars here and there}

"The Bloody Feast and the Crew"  
Asha.POV.2  
Asha Looked at Jon walk away with the bag of coin and when she code see him no longer she picked the rest of the bags and went to her ship. When she arrived at her ship, she looked at it remembering how she got this sorry excuse of a ship then she said to herself.  
If only I have reached my ship and took my crew to the sea, but I had to wait and listen to that fool of a father. She remembered how he cursed her and how he tried to have her arrested, but she bested the guards and took running down the port there she found this sorry fishing ship.  
She still remembers how she found it there the crew workers were hauling the fish they caught on their weekly voyage she went to them and climbed the ship one of the crew started shouting, but she stuck her axe into his head and screamed.  
"YOU SORRY LOT BETTER DO AS I SAY OR YOUR HEADS WILL BE NEXT!" Two of the foolish crew members jumped at her screaming holding their daggers, but she threw her dagger that she hid in her cleavage. She hit the right one with it which made him fall off then she jumped holding her axe and getting it deep into the left crew member.  
After that the rest of the crew which they were five started listening to her she commanded them to move the ship away from the Islands they started running around until they got the sails ready and moved the ship.  
After one week on that damn ship, she got her first test of mutiny one of the crew sneaked in while she slept and tried to force his way on her. Asha at the time was naked she always did sleep that way, and the sea and men didn't change a damn. When the crew member started holding her left hand and tried to get the other, she woke from her slumber and quickly used her left hand to poke one of his eyes.  
The crew member started screaming in agony, but Asha didn't let him recover she jumped on him and started choking him with time and a few choking noises the crew member died. Asha looked at his body and spitted on him. Then she heard voices outside.   
"Did he kill her that wretch he should have passed her into us let us have some fun before we slit her throat who does she think a girl, not even a women commanding us?" And then another voice said.  
"Maybe he liked em chocked I like it sometimes with perfumed boys that is" Asha now was angry, but she needed them to sail the ship. Then she remembered her father talking to her older brothers before they died.   
"If men of your ship started thinking they are higher then you my boy you need to do one thing that count in the sea. My boy it is fear. Fear rules men in the drowned god realm and you need to control it."  
Asha regains her thoughts, and she approached the body then she slipped her hands into the man's cock she looked at it with loathing then she used her dagger to cut it off after that she put his cock into the man's mouth. Asha quickly wore something then she took the man's leg and started heading towards the door.  
Asha kicked the door with all her might knocking some boys over they all looked at her fear in their eyes begging not to be killed. She looked at them all revolving in their fear of her.   
She threw the body at some poor sob and then she said. "ANY OF YOU SORRY LOT WANTS ME DEAD COME AND GET IT, BUT YOU ALL SOON WILL BE LIKE THIS MAN OVER HERE" They all cowered in fear and started begging not to be killed. She let them live.  
After a week in the sea a storm started howling into the sea. Rain and thunder washing over her she commanded the sailors to take the sails else they will be dragged and then she won't know where she is. One of the crew members failed in their duty and the ship turned right, but Asha quickly climbed the ropes and tied the sails in to mast then the ship stopped moving to the right and went forward with the sea. The next day they found themselves in a quiet and foggy cost. She commanded the crew to never attack any one. They all got mad, but she shushed them because she needed to find people and ask them were they are.  
After a day or two have passed she heard screaming and then one of her men came to her and told her that some Demon killed his mate she didn't care about this crew she didn't even bother learning their names, but a so-called demon killing them would be bad for her, so she went with the others. When she arrived, she saw the biggest man she have ever seen holding one of her men's head and playing with it. She looked at the man now no fog over him he had a fur coat and tight breaches.  
She looked at his skin full of scars then she went to his head she saw his massive jaw with two small fangs poking out, but then what caught her off guards are his eyes they were red with blood looking at her making her stiff and off minded. And that’s how she met Jon.

She returned from her memory looking at her ship then she remembered that she had to fix the ship and get herself a new crew until Jon returns she stood there for a time then she laughed a small laugh about what she thought of the Mormonts then she said "and here we stand".  
Asha took the coin into the ship and hid it then she went to the docks asking about someone who code repair the ship one of the sailors around the docks told her where she may find one. After some time, she found the ship fixer she talked with him about the cost and when will he finish they agreed on the price of four bags of copper for repairing equipment and his services.  
After that she went to the tavern "The salted fish and the old man" Asha went in letting every one inside the tavern look at her then she went to the barkeep and said in a loud voice.  
"AROUND OF ALE FOR EVERY ONE!" Every person in the tavern started cheering, and the serving wenches started moving to give the patrons their ale. Asha asked for a hot meal and sat in a table there she started looking at the men sitting there scanning them. Asha looked for people who had no Jobs and sitting alone while she was scanning she thought of the people they need aboard the ship. She said to herself "I need a cook, a scouter with good eyes and some sailors that can handle the sea.  
After an hour of looking at the sailors her food came she looked at the food it was the catch of the day stew cod and a big lobster with gravy on top some hot bread served on the side and a big tankard of ale next to it. She started feasting on the food she almost went crazy over it then she remembered that she have been surviving on salted fish and cheap wine she took from another fishing boat which she and Jon ate while they were on their way to Bear Island.  
After she finished eating, she cleaned herself and went to one of the sailor sitting alone she sat their unannounced and said "Are you looking for a Job?"  
The sailor looked at her and said "aye I've been looking for anything to do in this miserable island for months now, and I am almost out of coin."  
She looked at his eyes and noticed that he had one black eye and another white blinded then she said "and what can you do on my ship?"  
He started looking at her breast and didn't answer Asha didn't mind, but she needed to look at his eyes, so she asked again then he looked at her and answered. "My name is Espir Sand I was a scout in Dorne's fleet and then a pirate in Essos for five years. Then my captain attacked one of the merchant ships trying to loot it, but one of the Greyjoy's ships attacked us while we plundered and killed my captain and the rest of the crew I jumped to the sea and swam until I found myself here on Bear Island. And that is my story although I only have one eye I have been scouting for a long time, and you can count on me, but all what I ask is some coin for myself and a ship to sail on again."

Asha looked at the barkeep and said "ALE! For me and my friend" which the barkeep happily gave away then Asha looked at Espir and asked why he abandoned working in Dorn's fleet?   
He looked at her then said "That is for me to keep I do not wish to say it to a stranger."   
She rubbed her chin then said "Fine by me, but I wish to know if you had any problems returning to Dorne because after this Island we may go there?"   
Espir started scratching his neck nervous then said "I have some problems in Lemonwood and in Starfall, but the rest of Dorne is no problem to me" Asha smiled then said "How would you like a job Espir?" Espir smiled a sad smile then nodded then Asha asked him to be in harbor after a week she told him were she docked and moved on to the next table where she will find the next sailor.  
She sat and looked at him and asked if he got a job he answered with a nod then she asked him where she can find some people to help her he answered her and said. "There are some Greyjoy sailors washed up to our shores their ship got destroyed I recon you ask them, but don't trust them Greyjoys they always stab you in the back." Asha grew angry at his comment, but she thanked him none the less she paid what she owed to the barkeep and went outside to where he told her they stayed at.

Asha went to the beach were the Greyjoy sailors stayed in they had a small shack and a lot of broken ship they found in the sea when she got near one of the sailors started commenting about her body and how they are going to enjoy it. Asha got near the man and quickly dug her finger into his eye blinding him. The man squiled in pain which made every sailor look at her.  
Asha started shouting "I AM ASHA GREYJOY AND ANY MAN WHO WANTS TO RETURN TO THE IRON ISLAND COME WITH ME I HAVE A SHIP AND I NEED SAILORS TO HELP ME GO THERE!"  
Every sailor now is looking at her trying to recognize her then one of them said "She is Asha Greyjoy that’s no doubt about it."  
Asha smiled and said "Then if you want to get out of Bear Island come to the docks after a week from now and you will find me with my ship then we will set sail to the Iron Islands!" every sailor started cheering and clapping. 

After she found her crew she knew she needed one last person she needed a cook, but no matter what she found none thus she gave up and thought that it is going to be salted fish and ale from now on.  
When Asha finished her business she returned back to her ship looking at the repairs that is going on, but then she heard a voice a soft voice asking about her by name she quickly moved to the voice she wanted to kill it before it spreads she thought that no one was supposed to know who she was. When she got near the voice she saw a blond women holding a small stick with numbers on it asking about her Asha sighed and went to the women she told her that there was no one by that name, but she insisted to find her but Asha said nothing until the blond women said Jon's name Asha quickly took the women to her chamber in the ship and asked her how did she know about Jon.

The women looked at her then said her name Asha quickly said "don't use my name around here they don't like Greyjoys!"  
The women looked at Asha with horror and said "And why would they you didn't do anything to them did you?"  
Asha laughed at the women and said "That’s what you get after years of reeving around the North women now why are you here and how did you know about Jon?"  
The women started scratching her hair nervously and said "Jon asked me to come to you and take your size so I can make you some new cloths."  
Asha looked at her stick then she put the two things together then she said "And why that pompous idiot said my name to you?"  
She scratched her head and said "I do not know my Lady, but maybe to draw your attention to me he said you don't trust people that much"  
Asha sighed and said "and what do you wish to make for me?" the women smiled and suggested some materials to use Asha thought about what she wanted to wear then she said "I would like leather for all of them and add some broiled leather to some parts, but not too much. I wish for one off them to have fur on the inside and the other to have cloth underneath and I wish to have a black kraken on to the leather as my sigil and make the kraken's eye red as blood if you can."  
The women nodded then took her size talking all the while about how tall she is, but she didn't care that much so when the women ended her job she went away to make them.

Asha thought now that she finished all her work she is going to gather some information about the main land and the Iron Island. After a week she woke up the next morning and saw a large crowed forming near the docks and a naked man in the middle of it she quenched her eyes to look clearly then she saw him and quickly ran toward the crowd when she got there she found Beth she stood next to her and waited.

JON.POV.3   
Jon swallowed the last morsel of the bear's neck then his mouth and hands started returning to what they were he looked around and saw the crowed looking at him and wonder?, fear?, or intrigue he didn't know or care for that matter, but then he saw.  
Dacey approaching him smiling all the while she took his hand and raised it then shouted to the crowed "JON THE WOLF, JON THE OLD GODS HANDS. HE HAS SAVED US FROM DEMON THE BEAR WHO DIEFED THE OLD GODS. THANK JON FOR WHAT HE SUFFERED FOR US AND WHAT HE DID THIS DAY!"  
The crowed started cheering then Jon remembered his lie to the Mormonts about the gods how they chose him to help them. Truth in the matter is that he only wanted to kill a bear, but he chose to stay silent on the matter. Jon looked at the crowed then started shouting "A FEAST FROM THIS BEARS FLESH AND BLOOD SHALL BE. GET THE MEAT AND SKIN HIM FOR ME!" The people started cheering more and some got their knifes then some got their pots ready. 

After some time Jon cleaned himself and wore his old furs around himself then he saw Asha and Beth approaching him he greeted them with laughter and cheer.  
Asha smiled at him and said "That’s the bear you wanted to fight all this time? It's impressive as they come to be honest."   
Jon scratched his torn eye and smiled and said that the bear gave him a good fight to remember and scars to prove of it then he looked at Beth who was stunned at what she saw and asked her to take the bear skin and make it into a clock for him which she nodded about.  
Jon took a seat to rest and started lighting his pipe that Wolf made for him Asha grew curious at Jon's pipe and asked him smiling.   
"And what are you doing now burning wood for the fun of it?"  
Jon blew on her which made her back away and waved her hands about and said that the children of the forest used to smoke like this and that he liked doing it.  
Asha looked at Jon pipe once more and said "And after this feast what are we to do?"  
Jon thought about it and said that he would like to leave and head to dragon's point for some supplies then go to the Iron islands to finish Asha's mess in there. And after that he told her that he needed to go to Winterfell for some business and then return to her and head to Lannistport.  
Asha Looked at Jon's scars and said "should we get you to a master your wounds are still fresh?"  
Jon laughed at Asha's suggestion and said that he does not trust masters and that he only need some ale a fire and some fabric to cove the scars. Asha didn't like what he said and tried to convince Jon that masters have oaths that bind them to heal the sick. Jon looked at Asha then said that masters are men too and men may kill what they don't understand like himself. Asha didn't try to talk about it anymore and sat there and silence enjoying the moment.

The people were running around preparing the feast the barkeep gave out ale for Jon's victory for free. Dacey brought a bard to start singing for the feast which made Jon happy. People made a big ring with fire pit in the middle so big that whole bear's corpse code fit it which was good that they made it to cook the bear in.  
Jon sat there looking at the people moving around then he got up and went to the barkeep he asked for some shots which he drank and asked for more to be put in a small tankard he moved to the fire and sat near it he took the shots and poured them on his scares carefully then he took a burning stick and burned himself. After he finished he crushed some Weirwood leaves and soaked them in shots then he made them into a past he put the past on his wounds and covered them with rags he got from a women's gown which made her run away making Jon roar with laughter.  
After some time and midday the bear was cooked and feasting started people ate, cheered, drank and sang the whole day and Jon sang with them until the sun went down.  
Jon wake up the next day his head is spinning from the ale he drank that night he got up scratched himself and got out of bed then he looked around and saw that he is back at the keep he went to the hall and saw Dacey he thanked her for the letting him sleep there and moved outside. Jon went to the harbor and saw the ship all fixed up and ready to go he went up and entered the only room on the ship for sleeping he found Asha naked sleeping. Jon didn't want to wake her up so he sat in the chair then stared at Asha sleeping and thought that she looked so peacefully sleeping no worries about her home or whatever she thinks about.  
Jon started to get bored so he went to the door and opened it then slammed it making Asha jump from scare she looked at Jon scared then she started shouting to get out which made Jon stay a little longer until daggers started flying towards him. Jon got out almost being hit with daggers then Asha came out pissed at him.  
Asha looked at Jon's face smiling like nothing happened then said "YOU!" Which made Jon say "me!" Asha got angry again and started using her daggers trying to stab him Jon just dodged them.  
Jon looked at her and said to calm down he was playing a prank on her nothing more Asha's rage got cooler now and then she said "Jon I like you, but you can't get inside a women's bedroom creeping around while she sleeps."  
Jon looks at her sad at what he did then he said that he was sorry for what he did and that he always did it with his sister back when he was young so he didn't thought about it much.  
Asha rubbed her hand and said "All right so what do you need?"  
Jon's mood cheered after what she said and told her that he needed two bags off coin for something he needed to pay for something Asha looked at Jon and told him to wait after a moment Asha came out with two bags of coin and told him to get ready for they are about to set sail in a moment after the rest of the crew came. Jon thanked her and asked her if she needed anything from the docks which made. Asha ask for a clock if he code get them. Jon bowed mockingly and went to the blacksmith.

Jon arrived at the blacksmith which made the smith smile. The smith asked Jon to come inside which Jon followed. Jon waited for the smith to return with his axe which made Jon look around at his store he saw daggers, axes and swords good for killing. After some time the smith returned with two workers at the smith holding Jon's axe because it was massive bigger than men and heavy to boot. The smith placed the axe on a displaying wood then he revealed the axe. Jon looked at the axe with wonder steel so light made it look like silver with runes that Jon made on the pole of the axe. Jon looked at the pommel white wolf and with one ruby eye which made Jon question the blacksmith were the other one was the smith sad about his answer telling him that one of the workers dropped the pommel before they attached it which made one ruby slip and damaging the idol making the idol with one ruby and a ruined right eye. Jon thought about what the smith said and smiled and said that maybe its destiny for he had one eye too. The smith smiled and Jon paid two bags of copper one of them was a little bit light for Jon took a little bit from it saying that one ruby was lost so some copper gots to go. The smith smiled and said that he still gave too much, but Jon didn't want to hear any of it.

Jon took the axe swinging it he said to himself that it was heavy then he remembered to activate the runes. Jon started moving axe in hand big as a man to Beth when he arrived he saw the shop almost empty he knocked on the door and heard Beth telling him to come in. Jon came into the shop and saw lots of bags ready to go confused he asked Beth what all of this?  
Beth Just smiled and said that all her cloths which made Jon think for a moment and told her that she needed to leave them or sell them because they don't have a place to put all this stuff which made Beth sad, but she needed to go off so she gave him one bag and said that she will take care of the rest.   
Jon moved into the woods axe in hand heavy and a small bag with Beth cloths in them. Jon went to the weirwood tree and put everything in order the axe near the tree and Beth's bags on the side. Jon looked around and saw small seeds white with veins in them he took all he code find and put them into an almost flat rock then he started smashing them with another rock Jon gathered the past into his left hand.  
Jon took a dagger and sliced the top of his arm making blood flow to his palms were the seeds were. Jon started chanting in the old tong which made the seeds turn into blood in his hands he started coating his axe from the pommel to the blade itself to the half hammer the runes started glowing red. After some time the glowing stopped then Jon took the blade he started moving it with ease like he was holding nothing, but Jon knew that the blade was still heavy to anyone who is not him so when he sliced with it it will slice, crush, and destroy with its old self. Jon looked at his axe and said in a low voice "whisper" Jon smiled and said again the axe's name. After that Jon took Whisper with him much lighter now after the spell and Beth bags he returned to Beth's shop.

Jon knocked on the door and waited until a voice said come in. Jon entered the shop and saw Beth with only two bags this time Jon looked at her and said what he said back then, but Beth gave him puppy eyes and told him only those three the rest she sold with the store. Jon thought on it then he told her all right she smiled which made Jon smile tensely. After that they made their way to the ship there they found bunch of people on the ship people Jon didn't know who. Jon took the stairs into the ship after him Beth when Jon arrived atop the ship he extended his hand to Beth which she took. Jon told Beth to go into the room which she gladly accepted after that Jon spotted Asha he asked her to home to the room with him which made Asha says a joke about them worming the room for her sir Jon laughed at her and said that he needed to show her something.  
Jon entered the room with Asha and saw Beth sitting next to the desk with Demon's skin folded into the ground Asha asked what Beth was doing here which made Jon answer with saying in a moment. After Jon closed the door he said all what he planned to do with Beth and that Asha is going to help.  
Asha looked at Beth and said "We can't keep her here what will happen when one of the men try to rape her and what will happen when they arrive at the Iron Islands?"   
Jon scratched his beard and said "That’s why I said that we needed to stop at dragon's point before we leave to the Iron Islands I know the Lord there and I plan to put Beth there for the time until we finish out business with the Iron Islands"  
Asha nodded and said that was a good plan for the time being then.  
Beth perked up and said "Oh that’s reminds me here" Jon looked at Beth opening one of the bags she gave him and reviling the cloths she made from them Jon smiled and tried the fur one on. It was perfect on him a little tight which is to be expected for something new. Then he saw Asha's cloth leather lined with fur into the insides with a black Kraken with red eyes on them which made Jon look at them studying them then he asked about it which Asha said that was her personal coat of arms.  
Jon changed his cloths and wore a new boots that Beth made for him although he didn't ask for one he thought that boots were weird for he never wore one for years now since he slept in the Gods wood back in winterfell. Jon got up and picked whisper up and headed to the door, but Beth stopped him and gave him an eye patched told him that he needed it Jon smiled and put it on.  
Jon stepped out of the room and saw Asha giving command to the crew. Jon took out his pipe and started smoking out of boredom since he had nothing to do any more. While Jon was smoking Asha came to him and asked him what he thought of the crew she got for him. Jon stared at the crew and told her that they will do for this ship.  
Asha stared at Jon and said "Yah they will do, but we still need to find better people for Essos I already found a good scout his name is Espir he will do, but I could not find any cook."   
Jon looked up and saw Espir already preparing his place on this ship then he took another smoke from his pipe and said that he will look for a cook while she prepare to leave.

Jon started moving from stale to another looking for someone who will work with him, but he needed someone who will stick with Jon where ever he goes someone he code trust. Jon moved from the meat market to the salted fish market there he found the lowed mouth Belfar. Jon greeted Belfar and asked him where he could find a cook for his ship  
Belfar thought on it then asked Jon "And where are you going?" Jon scratched his bearded and said that he is going to travel the world where ever he wanted.  
Belfar laughed and said "if you want a cook me boy you got one I am the man!"  
Jon shocked by what Belfar said and asked him why? Belfar looked to his right and saw his brother then he started talking "I was only here because of my brother now that he started working after you humiliated him I can rest easy and move on out from this damn Island"  
Jon looked at Volgar then said "And why do you wish to leave this island isn't it your home?"  
Belgar looked at Jon again and said "I never wanted to leave Bear Island, but my honor demand it I can never live and die here not anymore not since" Belgar didn't resume what he was about to say, but he told Jon that if he wanted him he will have him and that he can cook better than any man on Bear Island. Jon accepted Belgar's offer and told him to meet him at his ship.  
After some time Belgar finally came with him some pans, pots, and a lot of knifes. Asha saw him and asked Jon who is he Jon answered with a friend and a cook. After Belgar arrived they set sail out of Bear Island. Jon looked at the island fade away into the mist that covers it and said his final goodbyes to the island and looked far accrues the sea and said to himself that a new life is awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's Axe  
> [whisper](http://desaira.deviantart.com/art/whisper-536449408) by [desaira](http://desaira.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)
> 
>  
> 
> JON'S AXE ON THE NAME OF "WHISPER" LINK USE IT TO SEE THE WEAPON.

**Author's Note:**

> finally eh ?


End file.
